The Girlfriend
by Imnotshortyou'rejustreallytall
Summary: I loved him and he loved me too and I just so happened to be dating his best friend. The second in the "My best friend and my girlfriend" series Another one-shot! This time in Rachel's POV.


**Hi guys! So this a request to write a version of my girlfriend and my best friend in Rachel's POV. I do not own Glee because if I did Rachel and Puck would fall in love and Santana would be one of Rachel's besties**.

The Girlfriend

I love _him._

I love him _so_ much.

But there was a time where things were more troublesome. Like when I was dating his _best friend_.

That was a very complicated time.

For _everyone_.

I loved Finn.

I loved him more than I thought I could ever love anyone.

But then I fell in love with _Noah_.

Noah, the boy that the world saw as only a bad ass and a Lima loser.

But I saw the real Noah. The sweet, kind, honest Noah that only I get to see. (we are still working on that)

I remember how it all started.

I wanted to learn how to play guitar. And Noah being the gentleman he is had offered to teach me.

I took to the instrument quickly and he said I was a natural. After that is when the lies began.

Well, I wouldn't call them _lies._

We just weren't telling the whole _truth_.

It was still the two of us hanging out. We just weren't playing guitar all the time.

We would do other things like watch movies ( he actually like RENT because and I quote, "That Mimi chick is hot as hell and Roger is a major bad ass." )

Sometimes we would just talk about nothing really important. Just talk.

I had started feeling _so bad_.

I felt like a horrible person.

I had _Finn_.

I had everything I ever wanted.

Noah however I realized is everything I ever needed.

He just fits into my life so _easily_.

Like Noah loves my vegan cooking.

But Finn can't stand it.

And Noah gets along perfectly with my dads.

They just adore him!

My dads hate Finn.

And I am not one to use that word in an inappropriate manner.

Finn knew it too.

They told him on several occasions.

And Noah's sister! Do not even get me started!

Before Noah and I were dating she used to tell me to marry Noah so that she could finally have a sister.

When I had laughed at this and told her Noah and I are just friends she told me Noah was totally head over heels creepy fan girl in love with me.

All I could do was stare at her in horror.

I was happy Noah was not around for that particular conversation.

But as the weeks past, I started to have feelings.

Feelings for a certain mow-hawked bad boy Jew.

And I remember that much to my own horror (at the time) I enjoyed these feelings.

It took 1 week to figure out that I was in love with Noah Puckerman.

It took 5 days for both of us to figure out we both love each other.

So we talked about it.

I didn't want to hurt Finn but I knew I had to tell him. Noah told me not to worry he promised we would do it together.

He beat us to it.

He didn't ask if I had cheated on him. Maybe he didn't want to know if had.

I told him I didn't anyways. I hoped it had helped.

He just asked if it's real. He asked if we are really in love.

We told him the truth.

And I could tell I broke his heart but there was nothing else to say.

I didn't start a relationship with Noah right after I broke up with Finn.

When I did though it actually had a lot to do with the glee club.

Particularly one occurrence in which Santana yelled in the middle of rehearsal, "OH MY GOD! Just hook up all ready so the rest of us do not have to be inflicted by your constant eye sex!"

We had both blushed because we knew it's true.

Noah asked me out the next day.

The date was in a children's playground and we swung on the swings and had dinner on a picnic blanket and it was perfect.

He also had told me not to tell anyone about his romantic side. Ever.

Well, I just told Kurt...and Santana...and Facebook...

but he didn't really care.

'Cause he finally had me.

And I have him.

**Thanks guys for all the reviews! I hope you like this and I am thinking of writing a one-shot in Puck's POV as well. **


End file.
